New Year New Challenge
by tineyninja
Summary: One shot. GaiKaka. After the 4th war, Kakashi and Gai move in together. Despite Gai's having to adjust to life in a wheelchair, things were going well and the new era of peace afforded him much time with his lover. However once Kakashi becomes Hokage things change, and Gai fears that he no longer has time for him. Gai resigns himself to spending New Years eve and his birthday alone


AN: Well thank you very much to the awesome HatakeKazumi, who challenged me to write this one shot with her prompt, in honour of the trinity of New Year, Gai's birthday and GaiKaka day! I hope you enjoy.

Oh and apparently in the Kakashi Novel, Gai can use the power of youth to walk for a bit...

* * *

 **New Year New Challenge**

The last day of the year was rapidly approaching, and the first New Year celebrations during Hatake Kakashi's new reign as Hokage, with Tsunade stepping down a few months previous. It also marked the six month anniversary since Gai and Kakashi had moved in together.

During those first few months Gai had enjoyed the closeness he shared with his dearest rival, lover and best friend. Even though he was wheelchair bound most of the time (in emergencies he could use chakra and the power of youth to walk short distances) he had Kakashi there to encourage, motivate and support him.

They had trained together on a daily basis. Gai knew he wasn't much of a sparring partner anymore, but Kakashi's dedication to him regardless had kept him going at one of his lowest points. Hell, he had actually managed to improve his upper body strength since he found he could no longer use his legs efficiently. It had also finally given him more of a reason to study the theory and tactics of battle, something he had never been particularly interested in, being so hot-blooded and youthful, but he wasn't silly enough to dismiss such things entirely.

Their time of peace since the war had also meant that they spent time doing other things. Fun things. Enjoying their free time, which they had always had so little of before. They had both survived two shinobi wars, so it was certainly deserved.

They dated, attempted to take up hobbies at Gai's insistence after he grew completely exasperated that Kakashi was willing spend his newly earned free time by reading that perverted Icha Icha. So they tried their hand at painting, fishing, music, movies, shogi and even the tea ceremony. But they found had had little patience after their initial indulgence.

Then came the day Kakashi finally accepted the post of Hokage. He had been reluctant and avoided answering for a long time, to Naruto and Tsunade's annoyance. Gai had been the one to convince Kakashi to accept, after making him see the great honour of the role and how he would be doing it in Obito's memory and the good of the village.

Only now Gai was regretting it.

Since Kakashi had become Hokage, he was so busy all the time and Gai feared that they were drifting apart. There were few dates, in fact few nights together at all, and certainly not morning lie ins snuggling together under the warm covers. As the season turned cold, Gai found he was usually eating his meals alone.

Not that he begrudged Kakashi for doing his job but it was just… he missed his boyfriend. Sometimes he wanted Kakashi to just be his Kakashi again, not Kakashi the Hokage.

The other reason Gai was starting to regret his earlier enthusiasms… Kakashi was exhausted. With a new time of peace, they had underestimated the amount of work that would come with the role. But rebuilding the lands and repairing the damage was tough. The politics between the villagers and their new alliance was also strenuous, and taxing mentally on Kakashi.

No longer trained, he ate little and had bags under his eyes. Even his wild silver hair was starting to look less full of life. Kakashi was thin, his complexion without colour.

Gai had tried little things to help his rival and lover here and there. He had started cooking more nutritious foods, wrapping his big arms around Kakashi more forcefully in the mornings so he would feel obliged to rest just a little longer, and when he found Kakashi asleep on his desk, the kitchen table or sofa, he would cover him with a blanket. Occasionally he had even summoned all the strength and will power he had to carry Kakashi that short distance (that was like climbing a mountain to Gai in his new condition) to the bedroom. There he would lay Kakashi down lovingly and undress him for bed, before collapsing onto it and falling asleep himself after such exertions.

Now with the end the end of the year approaching, Gai felt particularly lonely. The Hokage's office was absolutely swamped with paperwork and preparations for the allied shinobi New Year Peace preparations, where Kakashi was expected to be present, network and make various speeches. The copy ninja hated public speaking, and usually attempted to palm it off onto someone else.

Gai's birthday was the first of January, so not only would he be spending the New Year without his lover but he would also be spending his birthday alone. The Green Beast always stayed in to watch the fireworks on his balcony with a hot drink, rather than putting up with the crowds. He especially didn't want to go out in his wheelchair. Everyone would be drunk and jostling, he would find it hard to get around. Not only that but they would most likely completely block his view of the fireworks if they all stood around him.

No, it was better to stay in his apartment. Alone.

About five minutes to midnight, Gai sat on his balcony, hot chocolate in hand, and waited patiently. He wasn't in particularly good spirits, but was determined to see in the New Year fireworks, and not give in to his threatening depression.

That was when a body suddenly dropped down in front of him, causing him to drop of hot mug in shock and tense. If he had been able to use his legs, he was pretty sure he would have formed a battle stance.

The silver haired man before him quirked a brow. "What kind of a welcome is this?"

"R- Rival!" Gai boomed, quickly recovering. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be taking part in the festivities below, with the other kage?"

"I made an appearance didn't I?"

Gai folded his arms and prepared for lecture mode. "I hope you are not shirking your responsibilities as Hokage, after all you are a role model now. Surely you should have stayed for the main event, the fireworks?"

"I'm sure they will be fine without me," Kakashi waved a hand. "Besides… aren't you happy to see me?"

"Well, yes, of course my dearest rival, but-"

"I always send the New Year fireworks with you, Gai. It's the start of your birthday. Why should this year be any different?"

Gai watched his lover with serious eyes, trying to contain the sadness in them. "Because you are Hokage now."

"That changes nothing. I still love you, and I still want to spend this precious day with you." Kakashi blushed as he said, hoping he didn't sound as cheesy as Gai. It wasn't normally Kakashi's style after all.

As Gai watched him, momentarily speechless with emotion, Kakashi failed to suppress a yawn. Gai could see just how tired Kakashi was and his gaze softened.

"Then get out the way, Kakashi, you're blocking my view," he smiled.

"Of course."

Instead of going to find another chair, Kakashi surprised Gai by climbing onto his lap in the wheelchair. It didn't hurt Gai, who actually always secretly longed for Kakashi's comforting weight, his closeness, like in the old days before Kakashi became Hokage. But Kakashi was always so busy these days…

Then the fireworks started and they fell silent with Kakashi leaning his head on Gai's shoulder, watching them together, just as they had done since they were children, since their fathers had died. Only, two minutes in, Gai felt Kakashi's breathing change and he turned his head to see his lover had fallen asleep. A part of him felt she should be sad at this slight break of tradition, but with Kakashi curled against him, his head pillowed on his shoulder, and the bright colours of the fireworks and moonlight glimmering over his snowy skin, Gai didn't think he could be happier.

So he smiled and held Kakashi tighter as he watched. When they finished he once again used all the strength and will power he had to stand, walk and carry Kakashi to their bed. When Gai finally crawled into the bed to spoon his sleeping lover from behind, he heard a mumbled "Happy Birthday, Gai".

Gai kissed the back of his head. "Thank you, my love."

"As a New Year challenge… I challenge us… to spend more time together."

Gai repressed a sniff as his eyes watered. He pulled Kakashi on top of him, so the silver Hokage was laying with head on Gai's chest, Gai stroking the silky skin of his back.

"Challenge accepted, Kakashi. You can start with my birthday breakfast in bed."


End file.
